


no one has to know

by nutrig



Category: Original Work, nashira
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutrig/pseuds/nutrig
Summary: daphael angst
Relationships: daphael, daveyxraphael





	no one has to know

“No one has to know.”

That’s what started it. You and me, sitting on a dark rooftop in a corner of the world nobody else knew about.

Your electric blue eyes were almost glowing in the starlight, begging for me to give in. You never knew that I knew what you were back then. But I did. And I loved you anyway, despite the secrets and the lies. You never knew, but I could see you through the fog. You never knew, but I was always looking. 

“What do you want from me?” I whispered. I could feel your breath on my cheek. I could hear my own heart thumping like a drum. 

“Everything,” you replied.

I glanced away and stood up. “That’s the problem,” I said. “If you take everything, there’s none left for me.”

“Then I’ll take what you’ll give,” you said, standing up, too. “I’ll take a sliver, a fraction.”  
I shook my head.

“Why?” 

A dull pain struck my palms, and I realised my fists were clenched. If my nails weren’t bitten to the beds, they would have penetrated the skin.

“Because, Davey,” I argued, “you’re you and I’m me. I can’t do this with you, play this game.”

“You want to, though! I know you do.” You tilted your head when you said it, your voice almost cracking. Your eyes were pleading with me, your body tilted closer into my own. You did know. You knew because you were in my head.

It took me a moment to understand. “You read my mind?” I asked, my voice dropping back to a whisper. 

Your face fell when you realised what you’d done. “I-”

“This is why, Davey,” I hissed, walking so close to you, jamming my finger at your chest. You took a step back. “Nothing will ever end well between the two of us.” My voice hitched. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you, not in the slightest. It was because I wanted you too much.

You were like a marble sculpture; I could admire you but never touch. Because if I touched you, that would be it for me. I might as well have dug my own grave. You hovered your hand over my face, and I could feel the warmth radiating onto my cheek, but you never set your hand onto me. 

You looked at me like I was a marble sculpture. You retreated your hand.

“No one has to know,” you pleaded.

“But I would know,” I replied, “and that would be enough.”


End file.
